Come A Little Closer
by demogirl60
Summary: Aurora's life as part of the med staff for the WWE was going fine until her ex shows up again. She is happily involved with someone else, but having that certain someone show up again just might throw a wrench in things. Jericho/OC Orton/OC


Ok, the mind is working again on another story. This time it's wrestling. I have no idea how it's going to turn out. But bare with me if I don't get everything right. That's why they call it fiction. No money will be made. All obvious characters belong to the WWE. The obvious original characters belong to me. No money will be made from this, it's just a little bit of fun. I have nothing to sue for, so relax. Have fun reading.

_A/N: The lyrics that are put in this story don't belong to me. They belong to their respective song writers. No money will be made off of this story what so ever._

Aurora shut her computer and set it next to her on the couch. The only thing that she could concentrate on was the noise that her stomach was making. She hadn't eaten since earlier that morning and it was letting her know. But her mind had been wandering most of the day. She didn't know how many times she had fat-fingered it typing in data on her computer throughout the day. There was only one reason that could make her lose her train of thought that badly. Well, it wasn't really a thing._ He_ was Randy Orton. She hadn't seen him in almost four months, since the night of One Night Stand when he was broken his collar bone. Of course they had been broken up a month before that, but being part of the medical staff, it was hard to avoid him on a daily basis sometimes. But, the bad thing was, they were in his home town of St. Louis, and he was making an appearance on RAW. Aurora wasn't going out of her way to run into him either. Well maybe... Hell Aurora didn't know what she wanted where Randy was concerned. After the night of One Night Stand he shouldn't even be intruding in her thoughts but he did.

_Four months ago..._

_Aurora had seen Randy land on his shoulder. A gut feeling told her that he was indeed hurt from the look of pain on his face. At the moment she didn't care if they hadn't been together for a month. She didn't want him hurt. Aurora waited for him to come backstage and she went to help him immediately. She helped him to the med room and sat him down. After she snapped on latex gloves she walked over to him and began examining his shoulder. Just by looking she could tell what had happened._

"_I think your collar bone is broken Randy."_

"_You _think _it's broken?" Randy snapped and then glared at her._

_Aurora met his glare and nodded. "Yes. All I have to do is look at it Randy." Aurora instead went to touch his collar bone and instinct told her right when Randy winced and inhaled sharply at her touch. "It's broken."_

_Randy stood up holding his left arm close to his body and looked directly at her. "You know what. I want another opinion. I am going to let a _real _doctor look at me. You just want me to think my collar bone is broken."_

_Aurora backed away and peeled off her gloves. "Whatever Randy. Let me know how it goes. When you come back with your arm in a sling we'll see who is right." _

The last Aurora remembered was Randy slamming the door loud enough to make the walls rattle. Her stomach again reminded her that it needed food. Giving in Aurora stood and walked down to catering. She wanted to get down there before the rest of the guys inhaled everything and all that was left were slim pickings. Aurora peeked her head inside the room were the food was set up. Thankfully no one was there. Peace and quiet. Aurora quickly grabbed a plate and began piling food on it. A knock on the door caught her attention. Adam "Edge" Copeland came walking into the room.

"Hey gorgeous."

Aurora smiled at Adam as he had a smartass grin glued to his face. "Hi Adam." Aurora slapped at his hand as he stole some food off her plate. "Hey. I try to get down here before all you guys woof everything down. Get your own damn plate."

Adam stick his bottom lip out and pouted. "Does not share well with others."

"Not with food I don't." Aurora picked a chair at a table and sat down.

Adam frowned at his friend. Aurora and he had been friends for a number of years and he could always tell when something was up with Aurora. "What's the matter?" Adam went and sat down next to her and forgot about his food.

"Nothing. Just hungry." Aurora took a bite of food and turned to make eye contact with Adam. His green eyes read her all to easy.

"I know Randy is here."

"You had to mention him didn't you?" Aurora dropped her fork.

"Yeah. Because I know for a fact that is what's bothering you."

"I hate you, you know that."

"Sorry. I know you too well. And I know that look in your eyes when Randy comes into the picture." Adam tilted his head. "I've never seen that look when Chris comes around."

Aurora stared blankly at her friend. Deep down she knew he was right, but she was trying her hardest to put Randy behind her, which was harder than she originally thought. Chris Jericho had been awesome to her. He was the complete opposite if Randy. He supported her in everything. Now that she thought about it, so did Randy. That was losing battle. Shit. Closing her eyes, she took a breath trying to bring her thoughts together. Aurora hung her head in defeat and dropped it in her hands. When she looked up Adam was still looking at her.

"I'm screwed." Aurora picked up her fork again and began eating.

"You are the only one that can get through this one. I know Chris has been good to you, but, what do you want?"

"I don't know."

"You know I would want nothing but the best for my best friend. I'm not saying Randy is the best in my opinion, but that's not how you feel. I know it."

"Thanks for the help." Aurora curled her lip and Adam and sarcastically replied back.

"I'll send you a bill for my services later." Adam leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Talk to ya later."

Aurora stuffed more food in her mouth and finished her meal in silence.

Chris Jericho closed the door of the hotel room and threw his bag over his shoulder. Aurora left early to get to the arena for that nights taping of RAW, so Chris was on his own. He didn't even wake up in time to give a proper 'good morning.' Sometimes it was hell dating a morning person. After pushing the down button on the elevator he waited for the doors to open. After standing there for a few minutes the doors opened and he came face to face with the one person he was actually hoping to have words with before Aurora had a chance. Randy Orton. Chris smiled to himself.

"Well, well. Look who I have the privilege of riding the elevator with this fine morning." Chris popped off as he stepped in the elevator and smiled at Randy. "What are you doing in a hotel in your hometown?"

"I'm not in the mood for your shit Chris." Randy stared down at Chris.

"Jesus. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Chris asked Randy, who in turn said nothing. "Nope that's what I figured. It's normal for you to be pissed off every morning."

Randy shook is head. He hated Chris for rubbing it in that he probably woke up next to Aurora this morning. "Where's Aurora at this morning?" She was the real reason he was in a hotel in his hometown.

Chris turned to Randy, "She's already at the arena to get ready for the taping."

"Man that sucks. I was hoping I'd get an elevator ride with her this morning. Alone. Instead of you."

Chris narrowed his eyes at Randy, who was looking for a showdown now. "I would advise you to leave Aurora alone."

"I have only good intentions with Aurora, you know that." Randy's blue eyes twinkled as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened."

Chris stood toe-to-toe with Randy. "You hurt her Orton, and I will have your nuts in my hands."

Randy raised his hands in the air. "You don't have to worry about me Chris."

"Yeah right. "I'm only telling you once more. Leave her alone." Chris backed away and headed for his car.

Randy smiled out right. Oh, he had plans. Randy had missed Aurora more than anyone knew over the last five months. He had hurt her and he felt bad about it. But he didn't know if he could leave it at an apology or not. He needed her back in his life.

Aurora and Krystal stood outside the med room discussing some of things that needed to be done before the taping started. Krystal was her best friend that she traveled with and was also past of the med department.

"Now these papers need to be turned in by the end of tonight or our asses will be in a sling—" Aurora looked up at Krystal who hadn't even been looking at the papers. "Hey, are you paying attention?"

"Yep." Krystal glanced over Aurora's shoulder and then back at her. She quickly grabbed the papers from Aurora's hands, "I'll get them turned in on time. Don't worry about it." She walked away from Aurora at a fast paced walk.

"What the hell it wrong with you?" Aurora threw her hands in the air and then frowned. She had the distinct feeling that there was someone standing behind her. Besides there was only one guy in the whole damn WWE that could smell that good. Aurora turned around when she heard a voice.

"Now that is something I'd like to see." Randy was chuckling and leaning up against the wall watching Aurora. Who wasn't giving him a very warm welcome if he read her face right.

"And what would that be?" Aurora crossed her arms and gave Randy a death glare. But inside her heart sped up about a hundred beats a minute when she laid eyes on him. Dammit, why did he have to look so good? She didn't miss him that much did she? God she hated Adam at the moment for being right.

"Your ass in a sling."

God she hated that smartass grin Randy always got when he teased her about something. Then why was she turning into a puddle on the floor? She had to keep her guard up. She was the one that broke up with him because of his shitty attitude. "Screw you Randy." Aurora turned and walked into her make-shift office. Naturally, Randy followed her. She did her best to look as busy as possible. Straightening papers and organizing things that, well, that were already in order. She was trying to find a way to ignore the man that was standing in the doorway, which seemed to be completely impossible.

"You know that I was just giving you a hard time." Randy stepped into the room and it felt like the large room shrunk down to the size of an office cubicle.

"Whatever. Just like the last time you were here giving me a hard time." Aurora didn't even make eye contact with him. She tried to keep her back to him at all times. She knew that irritated him.

"Yeah, about that." Randy dropped his eyes to floor, speaking in a soft voice. "The reason I'm here right now is to apologize to you."

Aurora stood up completely straight at spun around on him. "It took you that damn long to apologize to me?"

"Yeah. It took my dumbass that long to realize what a jerk I had been that night. All you did was tell me the truth and help me."

"You know Randy, it's hard to talk to you when you're pissed off at the world."

"I know. I still feel like an ass."

"You were. I felt like sending you in for an MRI just to see if your brain was really the size of a peanut." Randy laughed out loud. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You."

"What?"

"That's what I always loved about you. Being one of the few people that didn't take any shit off of me and could keep me in line. I see you haven't lost your touch."

"Neither have you."

"Yeah well. I was hoping we could put that part behind us." Randy walked over closer to her and brushed some stray hairs out of her face.

Aurora felt part of her faltering when Randy touched her. Then Chris popped into her mind. "Yeah well...you know I'm with Chris now."

Randy didn't drop his hand even when Aurora mentioned Chris' name. "Yeah I know. But we can still co-exist and get along. I'm traveling with RAW again. I'm just not cleared to wrestle yet."

Aurora stepped back away from Randy's hand, "I'll think about it. I'm still pissed at you."

"I can tell."

"You didn't just insult me Randy, you insulted my life and what I do. I'm sorry I'll never be a _real_ doctor to you. So I doubt I could be anything real to you again."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far."

"Just stay away for now ok?"

"For now?" Randy raised his eyebrows and smiled evilly at Aurora.

Aurora let out a disgusted groan and brushed past him, leaving him to inhale her all to familiar scent.

Chris was waiting for Aurora outside the arena after the taping of RAW. He stepped over and grabbed her bag and put it over his shoulder. "Hey." After giving her a quick kiss, he walked with her to his car and they headed back to the hotel room. Aurora was completely beat.

Chris laid his hand on her thigh, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just more tired than usual."

"Had a run-in with Randy didn't you?"

Aurora turned her head and looked at Chris and then back through the windshield, "Yes I did."

"I hope he wasn't an ass to you?"

"No, nothing out of the blue. Nothing changed with him. Except he apologized for what he said when he broke his collar-bone." Aurora had felt like he genuinely meant it.

"Really? How kind of him."

Aurora smiled at Chris. He had been nothing but good to Aurora since they started dating about two months ago and Chris new everything that went on with her and Randy.

When they got back to the hotel, all Aurora wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep until the last possible second before their flight left the next day. Aurora went over to retrieve her pajamas and she felt a pair of hands go around her waste. Aurora grinned evilly and Chris moved her hair she had taken down on the car ride back and kissed her neck. That always made her shiver when that sensitive spot was touched. Aurora dropped her clothes and turned into Chris who immediately pressed his lips to hers and began working on the buttons of her shirt. It didn't take long for them to make their way to the bed and have all their clothes on the floor. Aurora thought she was relaxed before, but after a great round of sex with Chris, she fell into a comfortable deep sleep. There was only one problem. She glanced over at Chris' sleeping form when she woke up after having a dream about Randy. Trouble was coming her way. It was only a matter of time.

Two weeks later - Fort Wayne Indiana - RAW

"Aurora?"

Opening her eyes from a catnap on a small couch backstage, Aurora looked up to see Krystal's head peeking through the door. "Yeah?"

"Your needed in the locker room."

"Can't someone else do it?" Aurora groan and put her feet on the floor.

"Nope. You were called on from someone specific."

"Dammit. I told anyone who pokes there head through that door with a problem, that their hair better be on fire first."

Krystal laughed, "Sorry."

"Be there in a minute." Aurora straightened her clothes and decided to leave her hair down for the time being. She'd follow job codes later and put her hair back in the clip. For now she ran her fingers through her brown hair and let it flow down her back. She walked down the hall to the locker room, which should be deserted at this time of day. They still had a few hours before the taping and it was still quiet at he arena. Which was nice.

Aurora knocked on the door, "Med staff." After waiting a few seconds when no sound came from inside she opened the door and stepped through. No one was there. "Alright who is the jerk that woke me up from a much needed nap for nothing."

"Me." Aurora whirled around to see Randy standing in the shower door with a towel wrapped around his waste. Christ. She was definitely awake now. She was mentally putting Krystal in the sleeper hold for this little stunt.

"Randy." Aurora didn't know why she stepped back a few steps. She had already seen everything that Randy had to offer. And that included what was under the towel. She prayed to god that he didn't see the red rise in her cheeks. Randy Orton was the only man that could make her blush. "I can come back at another time."

"No that's ok. I just finished with my shower." He moved his left shoulder back and forth a few times. "The shoulder is a little sore today, and I was wondering if you could check it out for me?" Randy had noticed that her hair was down the way he always liked. She always had the most beautiful brown hair. He ached to run his fingers through it again.

Aurora's mind reeled. _"You're kidding me right?" Aurora thought to herself._ Aurora tried putting up a good front and crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't think I'm qualified."

"Ouch." Randy held his hand over his heart and smiled at her. "You got me on that one."

Aurora watched the water drip off his hair and down his well muscled body and bit her bottom lip and the sudden thoughts that ran through her mind. Over the last couple weeks, Randy had been nice and stayed away from her mostly. The times that he did talk to her he was pleasant with a few jokes here and there. Chris got a little irritated with her because he thought Randy was hitting on her. Which Aurora agreed with, to herself. She was actually enjoying being around Randy again. But like hell she really wanted it to show, and before long she wasn't going to be able to hide it any longer. Especially when he kept showing up in nothing but a bath towel.

"Ok, lets get this done then."

Randy inwardly smiled because he knew he had Aurora right where he wanted her. He sat down as she walked over to him and straddled the bench where he had sat. He watched the beautiful features on her face as her hands checked his left collar bone. He loved the feel of her warm touch on his body. Before his thoughts could go any farther she removed her hands and braced herself on her legs.

"It seems to have heeled fine to me. If I gets sore, ice it good. That should help."

"Thanks. I'll do that." Randy made sure to make eye contact with her. Something must be working because Aurora was sitting there next to him. In the past weeks, she would have gotten up and fled for the door. Beside's it was his turn to look into her clear beautiful brown eyes. Chris could wait. "What do you say we go out for a drink after the taping?"

"I don't know Randy. Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Oh, come on. Chris has to fly out after the taping for something to do with his band right?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"I have my sources." Randy tipped Aurora's chin up, "Come on. For old times sake."

Aurora was torn inside. It wouldn't really hurt to go out and have a harmless drink, but what about Chris? He didn't deserve to be hurt in anyway. But Randy interrupted her thoughts.

"Ok, I'll let you decide. After the taping I'll wait for you outside the arena."

"Randy I don't know."

"Hey I'm not forcing you to do anything." Randy rose to his feet and looked down at her with those piercing blue eyes. "It's your choice, and I'll be waiting." He turned and walked away towards his locker space.

Aurora rose and quickly went for the door. After the door shut she leaned up against it and closed her eyes. Shit. Her dream didn't lie when trouble was coming her way.

"Excuse me?"

Aurora opened her eyes to a man standing in front of her with an armful of flowers. "Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know an Aurora?" The flower man read the tag and looked back up at her.

"Yeah. That would be me."

"Well these are for you."

"Wow. Ok, follow me and I'll have you set them in here." Aurora stepped inside and pointed to the table where the flowers were to be set. "Thanks." Aurora picked the card and opened it. They were from Chris. "Hey gorgeous, I probably won't get to see you before my flight leaves so I thought I would send you these instead. See you in a few days. Love ya, Chris."

Aurora looked at the two-dozen red roses and smiled. They were beautiful and the scent filled the room. She set the card down next to the vase. Talk about conflicting thoughts. Chris send her roses and then Randy asks her out for a drink. Good god.

That nights taping of RAW couldn't have gone any slower. The clock on the wall was so loud. Aurora could hear every second tick by. If she was counting the seconds, that meant she had already made up her mind about Randy. Yeah she was going, but for a drink and that was it. She watched the RAW from a TV that was set up in about every backstage room. Chris was great in his opening night promos. He showed off the beating that Shawn Micaela had given him at Unforgiven. Aurora scoffed. Those injuries were definitely real. She could vouch for that. And then Randy come on. In a way she wished she had her DVR remote from her house so she could skip through that part so it would go faster. But she couldn't keep her eyes off the screen when he came out wearing a tight black Age of Orton shirt. Then she didn't know why she laughed out loud when he slapped Ted DiBiase across the face. Ouch. After Randy's segment was over, she shut off the TV.

Finally when everything was done and the taping was over, Aurora had all of her things ready to go. The stuff that the WWE staff picked up was piled next to the door and the only thing she had was her personal bag. But she stopped in the doorway, looking back at the bouquet of flowers from Chris, and thought about what she was about to do. Her mind kept telling her that this was a simple drink and nothing was going to come of it. But her gut was telling her something entirely different. Her mom had always told her to go with her gut. Screw it. Just go and get it done with. Whatever happens, happens. Aurora pushed the door open that led out into the back parking lot. The sun was just going down and aurora stopped to look around.

"I knew you'd show up."

Aurora spun around. "Would you stop doing that?"

"What?"

"Sneaking up behind me and scaring the hell out of me." Randy walked over to her wearing a well fitting pair of jean and a button down long-sleeved black shirt that wasn't tucked in. He had changed. Aurora couldn't believe she would be so juvenile and say that her mouth was watering, but it was.

"You didn't use to mind me sneaking up on you." Aurora didn't have an answer for that because Randy knew that it was true. Before Aurora knew it she was sitting in the passenger seat of Randy's car and white knuckling it through traffic.

Randy glanced over at her, "Would you relax?"

"How can I? I forgot how you drive."

"Oh, I'm not that bad."

"Right." Aurora said in a half chuckle as she heard Randy utter a few brash obscenities at other drivers.

"There." Randy put the car in park in front of a club. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Only if you have to remove the seat cover from your–"

"Alright, alright. Always the smartass." Randy went around and opened the door for her. "Some things never change." He reached down and grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

Aurora smiled at him. "Some things don't." She went with him into the club and was able to get past the people that were waiting. Aurora always marveled at the way Randy went about things when he wanted something done.

The club was crowded and noisy but played all kinds of music. Which Aurora enjoyed. The kind that played just hip-hop or rap gave her a headache. Randy guided her through the crowd and to a table in the back. Aurora sat down and enjoyed watching the crowd moving to the music. Lately she had been just crashing in the motel rooms because Chris wasn't one to go out much. She had forgotten how much fun it was to go out with Randy.

"I'll be right back." Randy disappeared through crowd and headed towards the bar. Soon after, he was headed back towards the table with a couple of drink in his hands.

"Thank you." Aurora took a sip. "This drink will probably knock me out. I haven't a drink in a couple months." Aurora leaned over towards Randy and smiled, "So, don't try anything."

"I would never do such a thing." Randy sat there and watched Aurora as she leaned back in her chair and relaxed. Randy listened as the music changed to an upbeat song to a slower song. Randy took the opportunity and stood in front of Aurora. "Come dance with me."

"Randy I don't think so. Just a drink remember."

"I changed my mind." Randy reached down and took her hand and stood her up. Aurora didn't resist and she followed him to the dance floor. Aurora loved the song that was playing. _Come a Little Closer by Dierks Bentley._ Randy stopped and pulled her to him. "You still like this kind of music don't you?"

Aurora looked up and Randy, "Yeah I do." Randy stood a full head taller than Aurora but Aurora never minded the height difference. The old times with Randy kicked in because before she realized it she ran her hands up his smooth chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Randy ran his hands down her back and they came to rest at the small of her back, pulling her flush up against him.

"Damn I missed this." Randy leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Aurora shivered when he said those words. The moment he said that, she was think the exact same thing. "Me too." Aurora laid her head against his chest.

_**Come a little closer, baby  
I feel like layin' you down  
On a bed sweet surrender  
Where we can work it all out  
There ain't nothin' that love can't fixGirl, it's right here at our fingertips  
So come a little closer baby,  
I feel like layin' you down**_

Come a little closer, baby  
I feel like lettin' go  
Of everything that stands between us  
And the love we used to know  
I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain  
Let it wash all the hurt away  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin' go

If there's still a chance  
Then take my hand  
And we'll steal away  
Off into the night  
'till we make things right  
The suns gonna rise on a better day

Come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me  
And what makes the world go round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down

Come a little bit closer baby  
Just a little bit closer baby  
Come a little bit closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down

They danced most of the song in silence until Aurora picked her head up and stared into Randy's eyes. Randy reached behind her and unclipped her hair and ran his fingers through her hair like he had been longing to do. Aurora reached up and ran her hand across his cheek. Damn she was probably making the biggest mistake of her life but she didn't care. She put her hand on his neck and brought his lips down to hers. Randy immediately responded and kissed her back. Aurora could hear the song in the background fully, but both her and Randy stopped dancing. All they cared about at the moment was holding each other in the middle of the crowded dance floor.

Randy was first to pull away. "Let's gt out of here." All Aurora did was nod her head yes. There was no turning back now.

Randy was staying at the same hotel as Aurora was so they had to be careful not to be seen by anyone. Randy swiped the key card in the door and the green light came on. Randy flung the door open and Aurora followed. As soon as the door was locked Randy had her up against the wall and going fo the buttons on her shirt. He fumbled with the buttons for a few minutes in between assaulting her mouth with his.

"Screw it. It don't have time for this. Randy took hold of the front of her shirt and pulled it apart. Now she would have to explain why one of her WWE Med uniform shirts didn't have any buttons on it.

Aurora didn't have any trouble getting Randy's shirt off and running her hands over his muscles and smooth skin. She lost all sense when Randy attacked her breasts with his mouth. "Randy..." Aurora couldn't get any others words out but his name.

Randy cupped his hands around her butt and picked her up and walked towards the bed. Then they helped each other shed the rest of their clothes. Aurora hadn't known that much pleasure in quite some time. Nor had she forgotten how Randy was the only man that could give it to her. Afterward, Aurora fell asleep with her head resting on his broad chest.

When Aurora opened her eyes sun was just beginning to peek through the curtains. She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. Then she looked over to her left and Randy was sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Aurora leaned down on her elbow and allowed her index finger of her right hand to trace the tattoo that Randy had across the top of his back. She remembered doing this in the past and loved the feel of tracing the ink in his skin.

"You know you make it real uncomfortable to sleep on my stomach when you're doing that." Randy teased as he turned to face Aurora. Aurora laughed and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Randy turned over on his side and brought Aurora down for a passionate kiss. "You are beautiful." Aurora laid her head down next to him. "I never told you that enough."

"Randy.." Tears formed in her eyes and she looked into Randy's blue eyes. After another round of tender lovemaking Aurora was dressed and ready to head back to her room.

"I want to give us another shot." Randy stood with her at the door.

"Let's give it a little time Randy please. Now I have to explain what happened to Chris. We'll see how that goes. And I don't think it's going to go well."

"I understand." Randy kissed her passionately. "I'll be here if you need anything ok?"

"Thanks."

Randy watched Aurora walk out the door and stood there thinking even after the door had clicked shut. He hoped to god that he wouldn't screw anything up this time.

Aurora stepped out of the elevator and glanced both ways down the hall. No one around. She was almost to her room. After using her keycard she opened the door and quietly shut it behind her. As she turned towards the bathroom a voice from behind her scared the hell out of her.

"Did you have a good time last night?" Aurora froze as Chris stood up from the chair he was sitting in next to the window. "You must have. Your shirt is ruined."

Aurora looked down at her shirt that she was holding shut with one hand. She closed her eyes and then looked back into the eyes of the man who had never once thought about doing anything like what she'd done. "Chris. I'm sorry." Aurora stepped towards him but he wouldn't let her close. "I thought you had a flight to catch?"

"Oh, I did. But it got cancelled. It tried to call you and tell you but your phone was off. But I guess there was a reason you couldn't be reached."

"I don't know what to say Chris."

"I do. You've never gotten over Randy. I never get the looks he does. I can see it in your eyes when you've been around him. I'll never be Randy." Chris went to get his bags.

"Chris I'm--"

"Don't say you're sorry because I know deep down that you aren't. Go be with Randy if that's what you want. I won't hold you back. Because I'm not going to play second to him." Chris opened the door and walked out.

Aurora stood there in the silence for a few minutes. The only thing that she could here was her heart pounding. She hadn't wanted to hurt Chris. But he was right. She hadn't gotten over Randy. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't. Wiping a tear from her face she turned and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. As she let the hot water cascade over her body, she tried to think of the ways that she would deal with what would happen now. All she could do was hold her chin up and go on. One thing about Aurora, no matter how many things went wrong or right, she was not a quitter. She'd get through whatever was thrown at her.


End file.
